Eyes Of Gold
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Having found an intruder on his master's property, it's Sebastion's duty to bring them to justice, even if it is just a girl. But this girl is diffrent. Instead of being put away, she asks to work for money to go to london. And as time goes on, something about her changes in Ceil and Sebastion's eyes, and they'll question everything about her, and everything they thought they knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I going to regret posting this? Hopefully not, lol! Hello, anyone who has stumbled upon my fan fiction out of curiosity or because you have nothing better to do. Whatever it is, I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

"There hasn't been much news from her highness recently," Ceil stated as his butler finished buttoning his night shirt. He sat down on top of his bed and let his legs dangle off the edge. His father had always assumed he would grow into it, but he hadn't had a growth spurt in years.

"No, there hasn't," Sebastian agreed with a pleasant smile. "Perhaps her majesty has decided to give her guard dog a brief rest,"

"I doubt it," Ceil said pointedly. He was staring out his large window at the darkening world around him, but his eyes weren't on the scenery. Those steady blue eyes that Sebastian had known where fixated on something even the demon couldn't see.

"Young master-"The butler started when a loud piercing howl cut through his sentence and master and servant's gazes met.

"What has he gotten into now?" Ceil wondered, half to himself.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Sebastian mused.

"Sebastian," Ceil was turned towards him, with narrow eyes. "'Go find whatever trouble that dog has found himself in and fix it,"

Sebastian nodded, and knelt down in front of his master. "Yes, my lord,"

. . .

A butler didn't have to be physic to know that his task would be slightly delayed. Because standing in front of the glass doors that lead outside into the garden were three of the master's servants.

"What are you three still doing up?" Sebastian asked.

"We heard that mutt howling like the world was coming to an end," Bard told Sebastian indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We wanted to make sure that Plu-Plu wasn't hurt, yes," Mey-rin added, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose.

"And you're all standing about….because?" The demon implored with a sly and secretive smile.

"We didn't know what would happen!" Finni exclaimed. "He can be unstable in the day time, but at night-"

"Leave everything to me," Sebastian reassured the staff. "I'll have this matter solved in a few moments,"

The three thanked the brave man while he waved off their praise and walked past them, out into the night and into the garden. Following the path that he knew as well at night as he did in the day. When Angelina had first suggested that they bring Pluto with them back to the estate, he wasn't completely thrilled about the idea. He didn't much care for dogs, for he was a cat person. Though, Pluto had seemed to grow on him, while Angelina had not.

Sebastian had assumed there wasn't something right about Angela and there was.

Up ahead, Sebastian saw was a large grey figure, with a massive wagging tail. He was surprised that the thing wasn't human, but getting closer saw that not only was Pluto there but he had something under him.

Someone, to be precise.

Walking closer, finally Pluto noticed that someone else had joined them the massive beast abandoned his prey and bounded toward Sebastian. Without taking his eyes off whatever Pluto had pinned down, Sebastian stroked the dog's massive head and watched as a figure rose from the ground and started running away.

But not even they were fast enough, because effortlessly, Sebastian was behind them, holding onto the back of their collar.

"Hey!" They exclaimed, thrashing to get away. "Let me go,"

"You know, I don't believe my master would approve of stranger's lurking around on his property at night," Sebastian explained.

"I wasn't lurking," The stranger snapped. "You're guard dog dragged me here. I was trying to get away-"

"You're miles from the nearest city or village," The black butler stated. "What business would have to run away from here?"

"I don't have to tell. You. Anything," The intruder's struggles became more and more forceful, but Sebastian barely noticed. Finally, he released their collar and moved in front of them, gripping the tops of their shoulders.

"This is the property of the Queen's guard dog Lord Phantomhive," He told the trespasser. "I'm sure that we can think of quite a suitable punishment for one who does not comply with our questions,"

The interloper continued to struggle. They weren't very tall, not at all like a burglar tended to be. And a large fisherman's cap pulled low over the face kept their identity a secret.

"Let me go!" They commanded, throwing out a hard kick aimed low towards the butler. If one had been human the action would have landed without fail, but Sebastian was anticipating it and stepped back, out of the way and grabbed their foot in if aim, pulling his attacker straight into the ground here their head pounded off the concrete pathway with a sickening crack.

Pluto, who had been watching the entire scene with only the occasional low growl now whimpered, placing his massive head on his paws.

The Phantomhive butler released the interloper's foot and stood over their body, gazing down at the person who had stumbled onto the young master's property. And even he was taken aback by what he saw.

Because lying in front of him was a girl.

She had the same pale ivory skin that Miss Elizabeth possessed. Her long pale blonde hair however resembled more like the palest of gold rather than the lady's sun light colored curls. Her mouth was pulled taut in a grimace and her body was riding and small under the too big clothing, but it was her eyes that made his own red ones widen slightly.

Gold eyes, like a wolf's with the same primitive ferocity pierced back at him, daring to be challenged. And so he would. For you see a Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt.

Curious as ever, Pluto rose and trotted over to the girl, sniffing her with his massive nose while she kept her steady gaze on the butler.

"Come," Sebastian commanded and suddenly the girl was in his arms, her hands bound by one of his single large ones as he turned on his heel and started back toward the manor. She kicked and struggled the entire way, but he kept his hold firm, when finally the estate was in sight and she tensed up.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered, her sun colored eyes were wide.

"To my master," The ever so faithful butler replied. "I'm sure he'll want to have a word with you,"

**Kind of a slow start, but hopefully it's going to get better. This is my first fan fiction about Kuroshitsuji so bear with me, alright? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Paxloria, nazebaka,Mangafreak666, BloodyRose1312 thank you for reviewing my story, it made my day! Please enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

Sebastian found his master waiting for him in his bedroom. He was still wearing his night shirt, patiently awaiting for his butler's return, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Did you find what Pluto was howling about?" Ceil asked, not looking at his servant.

Sebastian nodded. "She's waiting for you in your study,"

Ceil turned. "She?"

. . .

After changing out of his nightshirt into more appropriate attire, ceil matched down the long corridors of his estate until finally he was in his study with Sebastian trialing after him like a silent shadow. He hadn't asked much more information on the subject except for what his servant had found and why on earth he had brought her here.

"She didn't feel like cooperating with me, so I thought you might want to handle things in your own way, you can be quite…persuasive," His butler had smiled at that wand with an exasperated sigh Ceil commanded that he be dressed properly to go speak to the intruder in person.

So, ten minutes later here he was walking into is study where he laid eyes on a girl sitting in a chair in the middle of the room facing his desk.

Silently, the thirteen year old boy walked into the room and over to the desk where he sat down while his faithful butler stood next to him. _This was going to be quick,_ Ceil thought. "So, you're the one who's been sneaking around on my property,"

"I wouldn't call it sneaking," The girl mumbled under her breath. Her head hung low, a long array of blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and her hat tangled in her small fingers.

"What business do you have trying to get into my mansion?" Ceil asked, placing his hands on his desk.

"None," The girl's reply was curt and swift.

Ceil shook his head. "I don't believe you. Why-"

"I don't expect you to believe me," The girl admitted looking up at him through lightly colored lashes. Her yellow colored eyes were pensive and sad.

"What?" Ceil's face was still impassive.

"I said," she repeated confidently. "I don't expect you to believe me. If I'd found a girl on my property unannounced I wouldn't believe her either. But I certainly wouldn't be interrogating her."

The edges of Sebastian's mouth perked up.

"You still haven't told me why you're here," Ceil pointed out.

"Because I have no business here," She replied while crossing her arms. "I was on my way to London, but when I was running your guard dog caught me and dragged me here,"

"Be that as it may, you still find yourself on my property," Ceil smiled. "Uninvited, which makes you a trespasser."

Now golden eyes faced the floor.

Ceil lost his smile. "You don't belong here. I could send you away on trespassing charges but maybe I should just send you home."

"No!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Her eyes were wide and it was the first time Ceil realized how short this girl was. He was about two inches lower from his own height.

Ceil noticed Sebastian move slightly out of the corner of his eye but instead turn and grab a tea pot, pouring out its liquid brown continents into ma pale ivory tea cup which he placed in front of his young master.

"Please," She whispered, looking about to be on the verge of tears. "Do not send me back,"

Ceil picked up the tea cup and took a slow sip. "Why?"

"You….you wouldn't understand." She grabbed a lock of her hair and held it in tight hands. "You just can't,"

Veil was silent, watching the girl in front of him as she met his gaze, trying to find a way for him to understand.

"I can't go back," She explained, sitting back down. "I….i just can't. I'm on my way to London to find a way out of England. I would rather die than be sent back."

"A bit dramatic," Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

Surprisingly, she heard him and turned to the butler with a glare full of loathing. "I lived in a village smaller then you can imagine with an uncle as my only family. I had become his servant from the moment I could walk. And what happened when I didn't do exactly as he pleased," She slowly pulled down her trench coat and clasped her hands in front of her. Her arms were caked with bruises. Most of them angry purple but other's starting to yellow and fade.

"My entire life was just a serious of beatings from a man whom I could never please no matter what I did." She pulled back the jacket and took a deep breath.

Ceil barley blinked. "I…"

"I know you won't be able to help me," She admitted, starting to stand. She tucked her long hair into a messy bun and pulled it close to her head while she took the large fisherman's cap and hit her hair under it then did a little curtsey. "I'm sorry for causing you any trouble, and I'll see my way out."

"You can't honestly believe that I'm going to let you stroll out of here, do you?" Ceil asked, leaning his cheek against his fist that was leaning on the desk.

"Oh?" the blonde paused, tucking stray strands of hair under her cap.

"You were trespassing on Phantomhive property," Ceil repeated. "Surely you must understand that. I can't just allow you to leave. In fact, on certain circumstances I'd take you into a penitentiary,"

She stared at him with wide eyes while reaching into her pockets. "I don't have much. But if you want, I can pay you…." She pulled out a few crumpled bills and a long golden chain with a shining pendant that matched her eyes. "Just let me go, please."

The young master didn't even look at the money. "I don't care for your money," Ceil told her, pushing it away, but his hands lingered on the gold necklace which he picked up like it was a fragile little bird. "As for this,"

"Please be careful with it," Her eyes were fixed on the trinket in the Phantomhive's hands. "It means a lot to me,"

"Then why give it to a stranger?" He inquired.

"My mother would have rather I be safe then keep it in her memory," The girl dressed in boy's clothing said with a sad voice. "I'm sure she would have understood."

Both Sebastian and Ceil just stared down at her until she dropped her gaze as well.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself a stranger," She mused, not looking up at them. "Especially someone whose just threatened to take me away for intruding when I haven't." She paused for a second then slowly she looked up. "You obviously don't want my money, because you already have so much….hmmm."

"What are you talking about?" Ceil asked.

"How many servants do you have?" The stranger wondered,

"Five," Replied the young lord automatically.

"I'll work for you then," She stated. "For however long you'll have me. Surely you could use the help for such a large estate." She smiled faintly. "But, you cannot arrest me nor do anything of the sort, and when I'm finished you will take me to London. Then you'll never have to see me again."

Ceil had never encountered a girl like this she'd taken charge of the situation and offered a deal that beneficiated both of them. He knew he could have just sent her away, because that was what he was supposed to do, but something made him want to help her. He didn't completely understand it, but he would.

"If you're to work here you're going to have to get some sleep." Ceil told her. "You'll be expected to be up and get to work in the morning." He stood, walking around the desk. "Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion…."

"Anna, my lord," She said with a curtsey in front of him. "My name is Anna,"

**And so we meet our crazy little stranger, Anna. Now here's the deal, I usually post on my most wanted stories so if you reaaaaaly want me to post, reviews help a bit, lol. Bye! **


End file.
